Take A Memo
by PNH
Summary: For a prompt: AU. Bo is a businesswoman. Lauren is her secretary. Let's just say their relationship isn't strictly professional. Except that I kinda got a bit off track...


Kenzi likes her job well enough. She is essentially the office coffee bitch, but hey, it's easy money. And yes, she does appreciate that she gets paid suspiciously well for being the lowest rung on the office ladder, thank you very much. She's not sure why Bo took such a liking to her and decided to rescue her from the dark world of retail, but she totally appreciates it. Even if at the time she's suspected that Bo wanted her as some kind of pretty young play thing.

But Bo isn't like that. Well, she is, but not with Kenzi. Kenzi had applied for the position in a moment of insanity. She'd accuse Bo of hiring her in the same state, but Bo had looked her up and down, asked some cryptic, flirty questions, and next thing Kenzi knew she was brewing coffee, delivering mail and picking up Bo's dry cleaning. She'd been on edge for the first two weeks, waiting for Bo to try and bend her over the desk (especially after she heard some of the staff gossiping about the various sexcapades Bo apparently got up to), but Bo was nothing but friendly and professional. Kenzi was a little offended.

Then Bo started asking Kenzi's opinion on business stuff. Which was weird, because Kenzi is still not entirely sure what exactly it is Bo _does_. But she gives her opinions, and Bo seems to mull them over and then they talk about Bo's awesome boots, or when Kenzi gets her wigs. They're friends, Kenzi realises, and that's just confusing.

There are some things Kenzi is not privy to though, like which of the people that stream in and out of Bo's office all day are there for business, or there for _business_. She's not judging, but she'd wandered in to the office before Bo's had a chance to spray the air freshener once, Kenzi _knows_what's going down. Plus, once you've been sent on runs, on three separate occasions, for condoms, lube and "a black bag at the back of my bedroom closet with a love heart on the side. Don't open it," you feel you begin to understand a person. She did open it, by the way. Regretted it ever since.

There doesn't seem to be many repeat visitors (except the ones that obviously are there for legit work), except for Dyson from the third floor. Kenzi liked Dyson; he generally stopped to say hi to her, and was damn nice to look at. He always seemed kinda angsty whenever he left Bo's office though, and Bo didn't seem to be cutting back on the asses she tapped.

Despite Bo's apparently free for all attitude, Kenzi noticed that while Bo clearly liked to get her groove on, and apparently had an office fetish, she also seemed to have a 'don't shit where you eat' rule; she never nailed anyone on their floor. It seemed to be the only consistent standard.

Then Bo got a new secretary. Kenzi wasn't that keen on Lauren, she was a little too aloof, too by the book. She seemed to work well with Bo though, and Bo would often speak in awe of Lauren's organisation skills. Which was weird, because despite obviously being good at... whatever it was she did, Bo never seemed to care that much about sticking to a schedule.

When Kenzi sees Dyson storming out of Bo's office only moments after going, Kenzi takes note of Bo and Lauren talking quietly over a day planner and tries not to scoff at the idea of Bo passing up boning Dyson for a conference call. Hell, Bo actually seemed to _like_ Dyson, or at least Bo actually spoke about him to Kenzi which was more than she did for the others.

But there didn't seem to be as many others either, now that Kenzi thought about it. In fact, she was pretty sure that there had been no non business related visits for a while.

Actually, most the time Bo would have spent getting her freak on seemed to have been reallocated to meeting with Lauren. They were always going over Bo's schedule, or organising contracts, or talking about business things Kenzi didn't understand but that always seemed to involve the words 'cohesion', 'resources' and 'productivity'. Seriously, every time.

When Kenzi figures it out, she feels like an idiot for not realising sooner. Bo is the powerful business woman and Lauren is her sexy secretary. Such a cliché.

But maybe not, because even though Bo is clearly gaga over her, and Lauren is always looking at Bo with big, moony eyes, they don't actually seem to be _doing_ anything. Kenzi knows Bo has some sort of moral code about the people she bangs, but surely if she likes Lauren enough to cut down to only screwing Dyson in his office (and for Bo, that essentially the equivalent of proposing) she could find some way around it. Lauren is clearly up for it.

"What's the deal, boss lady?"

Bo looked up from her computer screen.

"What?"

"The yummy blonde you've been drooling over, the one that answers your phone calls, why are you not going for it? I appreciate you being a pro and all, but bending the rules a little isn't so bad."

Frowning, Bo rubbed her forehead, "I can't sleep with Lauren. We could get fired."

Kenzi scoffed, "Dude, they will not fire you. The money you bring into this place? No way!"

(Kenzi actually has no idea if Bo is raking in the bucks, but assumes she must be to be able to get away with essentially hosting daily orgies in her office.)

"Maybe, but they can fire Lauren," Bo shook her head, "I can't risk that."

And really, Kenzi couldn't argue that. Well, she couldn't argue that with _Bo_.

"Bo wants you bad, but doesn't want to risk getting you fired. But if you jumped her she'd totally go for it, because above all else she is a poon hound."

Lauren blinked at her in silence.

"That's not to say," Kenzi quickly added, "That she'd be chasing tail if you got together. I actually think you might be the only person with a chance to tie her down."

Lauren's lips curved up into a small grin, "Is that so?"

Kenzi didn't get a chance to answer; Lauren simply rose from her desk and marched determinedly into Bo's office, shutting the door behind her.

Well, she hadn't meant _right now_, but hey, whatever worked.

There was a thump and needy moan from behind the door before it swung open and a flushed Bo stuck her head out.

"Kenzi! I need you to go get that bag, the one in my closet?"

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "I want a raise."

Bo balked, looked back into her office, then back to Kenzi.

Her voice was a growl, "Fine. Just hurry."

Kenzi smirked. Score.


End file.
